No sin mi tiara
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Séptimo año en Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione se escapan de casa para luchar contra Voldemort, llega el momento de la lucha final en Hogwarts pero Harry se niega a luchar sin su tiara. Parodia. Este fic participa en el reto ¡Arre unicornio!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi adorada Rowling, sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro._  
_

**N.A: **Esta historia participa en el reto ¡Arre unicornio! Del foro The Ruins, donde me propusieron como reto la rocambolesca situación que a continuación vais a leer. Disfrutad.

* * *

Séptimo año en Hogwarts, o debería serlo, porque parece ser que tres alumnos han decidido saltárselo como si nada e irse de acampada a vivir la adolescencia en estado puro. ¿Qué clase de padres permiten que eso ocurra? Buena pregunta. Los padres de uno de ellos, Ron Weasley, le han dejado irse, incluso han alquilado su habitación por horas a un extraño ser que se pasa el día en pijama gimiendo y gritando, hay que ver lo que hace no tener ni un galeón. El otro chico, Harry Potter, lo tuvo más fácil, como no tiene padres no tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie, alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser un huerfanito y vivir con unos tíos que no se enteraban de nada, ¿no? Al final resultó que la más rebelde era la chica, Hermione Granger, sus padres no querían que se fuera porque estaban seguros que no se lavaría los dientes tres veces al día así que ¡Patapin Patapan Patapum! Varita arriba, varita abajo y los padres en Australia cazando canguros con hilo dental, ésa sí que es una buena manera de emanciparse.

A lo que íbamos, los tres niños cogieron sus mochilas (ella se hizo con un bolsito de cuentas que robó a Mary Poppins) y se marcharon al campo a experimentar su sexualidad. ¿Qué pasó? Lo que todo el mundo se esperaba, la Hermione se creyó la reina de la selva con dos hombres en su haber y cada día tonteaba con uno. El pelirrojo, que no sabía ni quién era la Cenicienta pero al fin y al cabo no era del todo tonto se enfadó, se cargó la tienda intentando dar un portazo con la cortina y se largó a Hogwarts, que había oído que allí estaba una tal Lav-Lav que estaba deseando atarle un collar al gaznate que dijera _Amor Mío_. Eso dejaba solos a la chiquilla y al moreno perturbado, parecía que se lo iban a pasar muy bien, pero resultó que un día se fueron a hacer una visita a una vieja malolienta amiga de los difuntos padres del pobrecito Harry y, ¡vaya, por Merlín! Ésta resultó estar poseída por una serpiente de tres brazas de largo que casi se los merienda.

No pasa nada, tranquilos, queridos lectores, los dos sobrevivieron, un poco maltrechos y asustados, pero no debieron pasarlo muy mal porque se fueron a Hogwarts en busca de Ron y en busca de un objeto extraño que Harry estaba empeñado en encontrar.

Él decía que no sabía qué objeto buscaba, que lo hacía para acabar con Voldemort, pero lo cierto es que sus intenciones eran muy distintas. Harry Potter buscaba una corona, una tiara, un adorno para el pelo que se ponían las mujeres allá por el siglo XI y que resaltaría los brillos de sus hermosos ojos, el Potter se nos había vuelto coqueto, quién sabe, quizá es que quería enamorar a Severus Snape.

En Hogwarts todo estaba patas arriba, los alumnos habían convertido la Sala de los Menesteres en una discoteca, Filch tenía permiso para dar latigazos, Snape era director, Mirtle la llorona se había vuelto guapa... En cuanto llegaron Hermione preguntó enseguida por Ron, pero nadie sabía nada de él. _¿Dónde estará? Además, la tal Lav-Lav está aquí, ¿me habrá mentido y se habrá ido a Hawaii? _Todo un misterio, pero no había tiempo para pensar en dónde se había escondido en pelirrojo, porque todos tenían que ayudar a Harry a buscar su corona de princesa. Una treintena de adolescentes corriendo y gritando _¡Tiana, Tiana! ¿dónde estás? _por todo el colegio _¡Que es Tiara, no Tiana, cazurros!_ Les gritó Hermione.

Como era de esperar, todo el colegio se enteró de que PipíPotter estaba en Hogwarts y en menos que se dice Quidditch Voldemort estaba a las puertas, exigiendo que se presentara ante él, que ya era hora de matarle. Pero Potter decía que no, que antes muerta que sencilla, bueno, que hasta que no consiguiera su corona que no iba. Después de buscar por todo el colegio, colándose en la Sala Común de los ravenclaw (hay que ver, ni un sillón que tienen), en las cocinas, en el Gran Comedor, en el despacho de Snape... resultó que la tiara estaba en la misma Sala de los Menesteres donde había ido en primer lugar. Por fin, después de rebuscar entre basura de cientos de años de historia del colegio la encontró, una preciosa coronita de plata y diamantes, obra de duendes, que perteneció a la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw (sí, a la que no le gustaban los sillones). Agachándose con cuidado, Harry Potter cogió la tiara, la elevó en el aire, con la suave luz de las velas haciendo brillar todos y cada uno de los diamantes en una cascada de luz y color... y se la puso en la cabeza.

—Qué bien me queda, ¿no? Me da un aire así como... sofisticado, me da caché. Pues casi que me la voy a llevar puesta.

Le había gustado, tanto que se iba a quedar con ella, Dumbledore le había dicho que sólo con ella lograría vencer a Voldemort, así que qué mejor que llevarla puesta. Pero claro, había un pequeño problema, un mínimo e insignificante problema, se daba cuenta Harry mientras se miraba al espejo de la puerta de un armario. Resulta que la tiara no le conjuntaba nada con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

No había problema, eso era un almacén de cosas desde hacía siglos, probablemente desde la creación del colegio, algo de ropa habrá por allí. Al menos eso pensaba, porque no fue tarea fácil encontrar ropa que no se cayera a trozos en cuanto la tocara. Tras desechar una túnica de gala muy parecida a la que llevó Ron el el Baile de Navidad de cuarto curso, un bikini rosa fosforescente y un tanga de leopardo en el que ponía algo así como _Quejicus, feliz navidad, espero que no vuelvas a llevar esos calzones llenos de manchas_; al fin Harry encontró algo que le combinaba con la tiara y se lo puso inmediatamente. No era precisamente ropa a la última moda, pero no estaba mal: una túnica azul añil, preciosa, ceñida a la altura del pecho, con numerosos brocados que se extendía al llegar a la cintura con una miríada de volantes. Estaba divina de la muerte. Se puso las zapatillas, se caló la tiara en la cabeza, escondió la capa de invisibilidad en el hueco que le sobraba en el pecho y enganchó la varita en el liguero. _Listo, ahora puedo ir a matar a Voldemort._

Vamos allá, Harry salió corriendo de la Sala de los Menesteres y se recorrió todo el castillo en su camino hasta el bosque prohibido, haciendo estallar a su paso risas, piropos y algún que otro silbido adulador. En el bosque tuvo que ir más despacio, quién sabe lo que uno se puede encontrar allí, hombres lobo, centauros, el hermanito de Hagrid, acromántulas...

Hablando de nuestras amigas de ocho patas, en ese mismo momento aparecieron a la vista de Harry quien, más que curado de espanto con esos animalejos, hizo el intento de ponerse la capa de invisibilidad y trepar a aun árbol. Digo hizo el intento porque, en primer lugar, Harry no es Tarzán y en cuanto lo intentó se cayó, y en segundo lugar porque, una vez se hubo caído al suelo, se quedó petrificado, con las piernas para arriba cual cucaracha ante lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Soy el rey de los arácnidos! ¡Arañas, venid a mi! Soy... ¡Roraña!

Sí, ni más ni menos que el que venía gritando y corriendo seguido por un séquito de acromántulas era Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo que había desaparecido, el que tenía pánico a las arañas, ése. Pues ahora parecía llevarse muy bien con ellas, las capitaneaba, enfundado en un traje de lo que parecía... ¿de verdad puede ser tela de araña?

—¿Ron?—preguntó Harry, cuando por fin consiguió levantarse y recolocarse el escote.

—¡Harry! ¡Hijo de mala bludger! ¿Te has beneficiado ya al amor de mi vida?

—Yo.. tú... ¿estás enamorado de Romilda Vane?

—¿Te has acostado con Romilda Vane?

Pero Harry, muy ruborizado, no tuvo tiempo a contestar, ya que Ron, atento a algo que le decían sus amigas las arañas, se fue de allí, lanzando telarañas de su traje para volar entre los árboles. _¿Pero qué clase de locura ha sido eso?_ Sí, el chico estaba empezando a plantearse su cordura, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que vio a continuación y, sin duda, la causa de que el nuevo spiderman (alias Roraña) huyera.

Dos chicos casi idénticos, con una sonrisa maligna y el pelo rojo fuego entraron en el claro, cabalgando sobre dos unicornios. Uno, al que le faltaba una oreja, gritaba:

—¡A por él, George, tenemos que evitar que llegue al lago antes de que den las doce o se convertirá en calabaza! –George le miró muy serio y asintió, antes de posar la vista sobre Harry.

—Fred, ¿es ése Harry? ¿Por qué lleva puesto el vestido de los domingos de papá?

—¡Corre como el viento, Sirius!—espoleaba al unicornio éste—¿Y a mí qué me preguntas, Georgie? Yo estoy muerto.

Ante toda aquella locura Harry retrocedió, asustado con tal mala suerte que cayó en un nido de bowtruckles y comenzaron a pincharle con sus afilados dedos como garras.

* * *

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Tengo que ir a matar a Voldemort con mi tiara! ¡Dejadme!

—No, Harry Potter, despierte, Dobby le está despertando, el Señor Tenebroso no está aquí, señor. Harry Potter tiene que despertar, la prueba del Torneo está a punto de comenzar, señor y las sirenas tienen su prenda, lo que el señor más valora.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos, asustado, despertando de su pesadilla, y se encontró a Dobby clavándole una y otra vez un alfiler por los brazos.

—No se preocupe, Harry Potter, Dobby lo hace porque quiere, no tiene que darle las gracias, señor. Le he preparado Branquialgas, señor, para que pueda recuperar su prenda. ¡Ahora corra, Harry Potter, o llegará tarde!

Harry salió corriendo al lago, maldiciéndose por quedarse dormido, rogando porque el remedio de Dobby funcionara y preguntándose quién demonios sería Romilda Vane y si sería verdad que el señor Weasley se travestía.

* * *

**FIN**

Es la historia más absurda que he escrito nunca, así que necesito y espero vuestros reviews con todas las críticas que tengáis.


End file.
